Through A Gem Line
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: How did gems originally create themselves and were there any male gems? My theory on Pink Diamond and it all began thousands of years ago before and after Steven was born. Learn why they took over other planets and made them hallow? My theories and idea. Don't own anything from Steven Universe. Fan art link availed soon.


**Been watching more Steven Universe theory videoes nearly everyone thinks pink daimond is Rose Quarts I don't think so. I think a long time ago Gems used to create life of their own before connizing of other worlds so here's a new story sadly my other Steven Universe stories will not be continuing sorry everyone. Please enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter One Original Gem Birth**

Homeworld beautiful with colours you can only imagination and made up of hundreds of different gems, but the most powerful lived high up in the sky in small seating cabins on a floating island. Wearing long silk like sheets the top part of their faces covered, the rest covered their whole bodies with their hands were noticable. The first one wore gold, the second one wore royal blue, the third was pare white you could hardly see any outline and finally the fourth one wore rosey pink. Their skins pale and eyes were bight if you were honoured enough to see their eyes. Each of them had a small, skinny pale servents by their side that were called Pearls that match their diamond mistresses.

"Pearl!" Pink Diamond spoke.

"Yes, my Diamond!" Pearl said formally.

"I'm going out." Pink Diamond said getting up from her seat.

"I am ready to assist you I shall get the cabin ready." Pearl said about to start her servent duties.

"No, I will be going alone and without the cabin and sadly without you." Pink Diamond said changing form becoming small and simple. "How do I look?"

"Lovely my Diamond." Pearl said stocked by her mistress's words.

"Good! I'll be back soon not a word to the others that is an order." Pink Diamond said with a smile.

She left the cabin and began to run to build up for a big jump. Taking flight letting her hair flowed in the wind. She felt free and the stars in the sky was beautiful as she gentaly land on the another floating island. Having a hollow planet felt kinda sad and yet this is how they created new gems now. Pink Diamond signed what was wrong with fusing with a onix gem? She thought at that moment she bumped into by a tall black gem knocking her over.

"Excuse me!" he said.

"Gasp! You're an onix gem?" Pink Diamond said stocked. "You are rare in male form."

"And the reason we did this to our planet." Onix said sadly as he offer an hand. "Let me help you up since I knocked you over and what shall I can you pink gem?"

"Erm! I'm ..." Pink Diamond struggle to say she didn't what to tell him? "I am ... Carmine!"

"Really you seem pale for carmine gem?" Onix said then saw she had bow her head with shame. "Er, which is nothing wrong being pale for your gem form in fact you look very lovely."

Pink Diamond blush at his words very sweet of him to say even though she had laid to him and this was the first time she met another gem without them saying 'my Diamond' to her out of fear. Onix smiled at her seeing she looked very cute when she brush. For weeks they met in sercet on the same floating island until one night.

"Dance with me?" Onix said holding a hand out to her.

"What?" Pink Diamond said stocked at his words. "Doesn't that lead to fusion and gems of two opposite gender fuse can create."

"Carmine, I want to fuse with you." Onix said holding Pink Diamond's face. "I never met such a gem like you. Please!"

"Then you must know one thing my true gem name I don't want sercets between us." Pink Diamond said.

"I will know all in the fusion." Onix said getting up from the ground held Pink Diamond's hand pulling her up.

Gracefully they began to dance like a ballet their movement were in harmony with each others. Onix place his hands upon Pink Diamond's hips her back to him as she waved her arms up and down like a bird then left her up holding her high one leg straight the other bent. Pink Diamond felt warm and happy as her body glowed with Onix's body and they become one. Forming a black pink colour with four eyes two were pink and the other two were black. Black curly locks with a few pink. Taking a deep breath putting hands together.

"Such an honour!" she said. "Please, forgive me! I've already forgiven you I see why you hide something like this from me mustn't be easy ruling over us gems. I rule over the pink and red gems not the others. I know White Diamond rules over the white gems and black gems. Two different court fusing it is unhear of. Before this hallowness different colour gems once did fuse."

At that moment they unfuse because had happen. Pink Diamond was holding something in her hands. Onix smiled as he walked over to Pink Diamond he held her chin up then kissed her lips at that moment Pink Diamond's hands were glowing. What she was holding had escaped her hands? Taking it's form and small pale pink child with pink curly hair appeared wearing a white flower like dress with a star in the middle showing a pink gem. Pink Diamond and Onix looked at the child, and they knew what to call her? Rose Quartz

 **OK, that the first part I believe this is how gems used to breed before taking over other worlds and turning them into hollow planets using it's life force to create more gems. Rose Quartz is born and the beginning of the gem rebellan on Homeworld. Where will this story lead us to? Find out in Chapter Two.**


End file.
